1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a digital camera is an apparatus which is used as a peripheral apparatus of a personal computer. However, in recent years, the number of cases where the user who does not have the personal computer purchases the digital camera and uses it has been increasing. Therefore, a demand to directly print data of the digital camera by a home-use printer or the like without using the personal computer is rising.
As a method of directly printing digital images in a memory card or the like without using the personal computer, a method whereby the user directly inserts the memory card in which the digital images have been stored into a recording apparatus and operates an operation unit of the recording apparatus, thereby printing the digital images is used.
However, it is a present situation that, among the home-use recording apparatuses, there are many recording apparatuses in which the operation unit is small or the number of keys is small, there is a limitation in a size of viewer which is necessary upon image selection, and it is more difficult to operate and display as compared with the personal computer.
Particularly, when the images in the memory card are printed, although there are many items to be set such as browsing of the images, designation of image numbers, designation of the number of print copies of the image to be printed, designation of print resolution, and the like, many keys are not arranged in the operation unit of the recording apparatus and the operation is liable to be complicated.
Therefore, as a method of printing the image data in the memory card without using the personal computer, hitherto, there has been used a method whereby the user uses a multi-function apparatus having both of a reading apparatus and the recording apparatus, thereby using an index sheet for navigating the printing of the image data.
According to such a conventional method, first, the images as print candidates in the memory card are collected to an index and are marked. Further, the index sheet to which marks for enabling the setting items such as print resolution and the like to be instructed have been added is recorded by the multi-function apparatus.
In the above index sheet, the user marks the images to be recorded and the recording settings. Since such a method is a method similar to a procedure for an additional print of photograph, it is an operating method which can be intuitively and easily understood by the user.
After that, a reading unit of the multi-function apparatus reads the index sheet written by the user and the multi-function apparatus prints photographs on the basis of a result of the writing by the user. By using such a method, when the images are printed without using the personal computer, the complicated image printing operation performed by an operation panel can be easily executed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-273973 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-305701).
In the foregoing conventional image printing method using the index sheet, since there is a limitation in a space of the surface of the index sheet, the item which can be set every image is limited to only the number of print sheets. Therefore, as for setting items such as sheet size and sheet type and setting items about image processes such as addition of a date, VIVID-photo, noise cancellation, automatic photograph correction, face-brightening correction, red-eye correction, and the like, such marks as to validate the settings for all images recorded in the index sheet are printed onto the index sheet. There is, consequently, a problem in which the setting items about the image processes and the like cannot be individually set every image.
With respect to information of each image, since there is also a limitation in the space of the surface of the index sheet, the date and the like of the creation of each image cannot be printed onto the index sheet. As information of each image, there are information about the number of pixels, compressing mode, a model name of the apparatus, an aperture value, position information such as longitude, latitude, and the like, a color space, and the like.